Santa's good boy
by thycharmant
Summary: After getting officially together, Aomine and Kise decides to move in together as they would be going to separate schools. Aomine returns home from a Christmas party in a santa suit and finds Kise asleep on the sofa, as if he waited for Aomine to return and wanted to spend Christmas together...


Hello~ This is supposed to be posted on Christmas as a gift but i never got the chance to do it... So as i was clearing some files in my laptop, i chance upon this and decided to upload it! This is my first attempt to do a smut fanfic so please do comment on how i can improve! please enjoy... Thank you!

I'll be writing one for Valentine's Day too!

* * *

Aomine and Kise are officially together and hence, they decided to live together since they would be going to different high schools.

December 24, the day they moved into their new apartment… They were supposed to be unpacking and enjoying their Christmas eve together but Momoi decided to "steal" Aomine for her Christmas party with the new basketball team. Ruining the couple's christmas plans...

* * *

December 25, 1:35am

"Gah. So tired…" Aomine sighed as he walked towards the new apartment that he and Kise shared. He pulled lazily at his Santa costume and cursed, remembering how Momoi had spilt coke on his clothes (more like poured). He probably looked like an idiot walking home dressed in the striking red and white Santa suit.

"Mou… thank god there is hardly anyone around at this hour" He sighed, standing at the crossing and waiting for the light to turn green.

Slowly, he trudged up the small stairs that guarded the entrance to the apartment and took a deep breath before opening the door. He crept in, closing the door as softly as possible. He saw Kise sitting on the couch, sleeping in an awkward position "he must have waited for me…" Pangs of guilty washed over him as he thought of his lover waiting for his return even though he must have been worn out from the packing they had done today. He grabbed a blanket and placed it on Kise, doing it slowly so as not to wake the sleeping figure. He did his best to be as quiet as possible… until he yelped in pain as his toe came in contact with the metallic table leg.

"Mmmnnh…ao…Aomine?" the groggy Kise rubbed his eyes and yawned as he tried to figure out who it was in the darkness… He reached for his phone and the bright little screen did little to help him identify the silhouette. He squinted a little and noticed the red and white dressing. "Santa-san?"

"U-uh… yes! Yes! It's Santa... now go back to bed, son" Aomine hurriedly said, trying not to fully wake the sleepy teen.

Kise sat up straight and smiled drowsily… Despite his age, he actually believed in Santa.

"Santa! Did you bring presents? How did you come in? I want to talk to you!"

"Shhh… If you make so much noise, I'll have to leave… come, let's go to your room"

He hoped that by luring Kise to bed, he would be able to make him fall asleep…

"Mmm okay" Kise rubbed his sleep starved eyes again as he yawned and followed Santa to the bedroom.

"He's so damn adorable when he's half asleep! Shit…" Aomine muttered to himself.

* * *

"Santa-san… I'm so lonely these days…that baka is always busy and now, he's home late…" Kise whined as he tugged onto the sleeve of Aomine's Santa suit and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He yawned and leaned over, resting his head on Aomine's shoulder.

"Eh? Baka? What the hell… that guy… but is he really that sleepy till he can't even recognize me?" But he kept his thoughts silent.

"Santa-san… will you… play with me?" Kise asked, his eyes widening as they glittered with hope.

"Santa is quite busy…" Aomine hoping to end this as quickly as possible

"Please? Just for while… please…" Kise's eyes were practically begging him to stay

"What do you want to-" Aomine's hands tightened on the bed sheets as he felt Kise's body press against his and onto the bed.

"Santa-san…please… play with me…?" He asked innocently as he began to slip his hands between the waistband of Aomine's pants

"Ryo-ryota" Aomine was silenced as he felt Kise's lips pressed against his

"He's obviously awake now! This bastard… making me do this… I'll get him for it!" Aomine cursed aloud in his head.

Aomine made up his mind as he grabbed Kise's body, pulling him in to a hug. He felt the younger's entire body through the thin t-shirt he was wearing and the shorts did nothing to hide Kise's smooth and sexy legs. Aomine lifted his head slightly and whispered into Kise's ear

"Santa will play…" He smirked. In a quick reversal, he flipped them over and kise found himself on the bed, straddled under Aomine's firm and muscular legs.

"Let us… play…" Aomine cooed as he slowly moved his hips, rubbing his now quickly hardening length against the younger boy's hand.

"Santa…" Kise moaned as Aomine leaned over and kissed him, at the same time, he slipped his hand underneath the t-shirt, lifting it up until the teen's firm and toned chest was exposed.

"Ohhhnnn… Santa…" Kise groaned lustily as he felt the first few flicks of a tantalizing tongue upon his budding nipples. Aomine happily teased the boy, first gently nibbling one nipple while gingerly kissing the other. He loved tasting kise's body and smiled as he watch the teen's face twist in sheer ecstasy.

All the while, Aomine could feel the boy underneath him, teasing away at his cock. He had let his hands grab the length and was massaging it gently, bringing it to its full glory and straining it against the pants of the Santa suit.

"Santa… you… you're so big…" Kise said as he began to slip the delicate pants off Aomine's hips and eventually off to the ground.

"Santa will give you a candy bar…" Aomine smiled as he moved himself forward, letting his enormous shaft rest upon the younger teen's lips.

"It looks… so… yummy…" Kise said seductively as he kissed the tip and happily began to nurse upon the delicate organ before him.

Aomine watched as the younger teen's eyes looked back at him, those same beautiful orbs that have enticed him just moments before had changed now, from an adorable drowsiness to an innocent pleading… that coupled with the image of those soft and moist lips engulfing his cock… this was just so seductive to Aomine.

"Nhh!" Aomine inhaled sharply as he felt a bit of Kise's teeth nibble playfully at the sensitive cockhead in his mouth. Aomine felt the skillful teasing of the teen's tongue and moaned as the tip ran itself up and down the underside of his length.

"Santa wants candy too…" Aomine smirked as he raised an eye brow. Kise merely looked at him, the same innocent eyes shined as the teen thought for a second. He moved himself so that he and Aomine were in a 69 position, and ended up on top. Aomine found himself face to face with the younger teen's "candy bar" and he greedily suck at it. The moment the tip of the younger teen's cock entered his mouth, he smiled at the gasp Kise was undoubtedly trying to muffle but failed.

Aomine relished the taste of Kise's length; it gave subtle hints of sweat. He couldn't quite make out what flavors there were, but the younger boy was quite the treat.

"AHH! Santaaa… unh…n-not th-there… I'm so… ex-exposed...there…" Kise panted as Aomine moved his "candy" to another prize, buried between two muscular and firm cheeks just above. He felt Santa's tongue pierce him and as its soft and warm length swirled around within him, he moaned loudly. But this was only the beginning… Aomine let his tongue flick in and out of the teen's body, and he loved the way Kise practically screamed at the feeling of being penetrated over and over again in such a small amount of time.

"S-San-Santa… please…" Kise begged as he rolled his hips, trying to get Aomine deeper into him.

"What do you want? What do you need from Santa" Aomine asked as he ran his hands down the firm body that has always teased him in the showers…

"Pl-please… PLEASE feed me your cock… please… I need it so badly…" Aomine was surprised at how desperate the teen sounded; he smiled though as he thought of his next response.

"Santa uses it to punish the bad, bad boys. Have you been a bad boy? Do you need to be punished?" Aomine asked as Kise turned his head.

"Yes Santa… I've been a bad boy… PUNISH ME! PLEASE!" The teen begged again with those enticing eyes.

Slowly Aomine slipped up and found himself behind Kise, who was still on all-fours. Gingerly, he pushed down on the younger teen's body, forcing him against the bed but keeping him propped on his knees with his butt in the air. Aomine grabbed his now spit-laden cock and stroked it a few times and smirked at what he considered his very own live Christmas present.

"You've been a bad boy Ryota-kun… Show Santa what a good boy you want to be by giving yourself the punishment…" Aomine said as he pushed the first few centimeters of his enormous shaft in.

"Y-Yes Santa-san…" Kise whimpered as he tried to impale himself onto the huge cock by backing slowly. He did his best to keep from screaming in pain as he kept going until he felt Aomine against his body.

"That's one…"

"O-One…" Kise counted.

"Hmm…I think bad boy Ryota needs at least 25 more… Don't you agree?"

"T-twenty… F-Five…?" the younger teen shook as his legs began to wobble when he tried to pull himself forward and Aomine's cock out.

"Two!" Aomine called as he rammed himself into the younger teen's body and smiled as Kise screamed the loudest scream of his life. He felt as if he was going to be split open by Aomine and despite how much pain he was in, he felt his eraction strain as deep within himself, he loved this particular kind of pain.

"Three!" Another hard ram followed by a quick withdrawal.

"Four!" Aomine kept pounding into him and each time Kise screamed as he was being pounded into a whimpering screaming mess.

It seemed as if 25 thrusts went by all too quickly as Aomine counted and Kise kept begging for more. Aomine held nothing back now as he bucked his hips in and out as quickly as possible and at one point leaned forward, contouring his body along kise's and with that pushed the extra inch into the boy's body.

Kise screamed, he pain renewed as the already enormous member buried within him burrowed even deeper into his body. As the pain of the new, deeper punishment died down, the sensation of the cock slamming into that one particular spot caught up with him all at once as Kise's entire body quaked uncontrollably.

"Santa-san… make me into a good boy… please… unnh" Kise moaned.

Deeper and faster Aomine went. He braced himself against the younger teen's hips and thrust with a vengeance. Kise felt himself stretched to his limits and he moaned as he tensed his body, milking the cock that was punishing his tight and hot hole.

Aomine moaned as the warmth that enveloped his cock began to pulse and twitch, massaging his length within the teen's body. He could feel every little muscle in Kise's body tense as he felt his climax began to approach.

"S-Santa… S-So… c-close… SANTAAAAA" Kise screamed as the most intense orgasm of his life ran into him head on. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as the sensations got so intense he felt he could almost cry. Stream after stream of Kise's creamy white essence shot forth and coated his stomach before slowly dripping onto the blankets on the bed.

Aomine felt the tight warm cavern tense around his cock as the most intense contractions of the night brought him over the edge and he gasped as his head flew backwards and he shoved himself completely inside Kise, spilling his seed deep within the teen's body.

"A-Am I a g-good boy now…?" kise asked as his body collapsed onto the bed when Aomine pulled out.

"Yes… You're Santa's good boy now. What do you want from Santa this year?" Aomine asked as he came down from his high and smiled as he noticed bits of his cum leaking out of Kise's abused and open hole.

* * *

Kise turned around in bed, wincing as he did and focused his eyes on Aomine's

"Are you going to take that off?" He asked, referring to the Santa Suit.

Aomine thought for a moment before taking off the last of his clothing and he felt relieved as the cool air brushed up against his body

"Well? What did you want from Santa this year?" Aomine asked again

"I already got what I wanted… Santa-minecchi" Kise smiled and leaned forward to kiss Aomine. The two teens held each other as they moved the stained blanket off the bed. Even if it was cold, the probably didn't notice… They were perfectly warm and content in each other's arms.

"Say… aominecchi? What did you want from Santa this year?"

"Mmm…"

"What was it? Tell me!"

"Mmmmm…"

"Tell me! Was it me? It was wasn't it? It was me! You wanted me from Santa!"

Aomine held Kise closer to his body and did his best to avoid the question but Kise would not give up without hearing the answer from Aomine's mouth.

"Alright! I'll tell you." Aomine smiled as he held the adorable boy in his arms.

"What I wanted this year was…"

"Uh huh?" Kise listens closely.

"To get rid off Satsuki… she's so damn annoying…"

The room was silent for a few minutes before Kise looked up at Aomine

"…You… Jerk… you asked for me… and I know it" Kise said playfully as he snuggles into Aomine's body again and closed his eyes, slipping into a well-earned rest.

"I know it…" Kise whispered as sleep took over...

* * *

I hope it was okay? I've never written anything like this before so... i'm sorry if it's bad!

Thank you for your time. comments are love and they help me improve so that i can provide you with better fics... Arigatou~


End file.
